Gas turbine engines generally include rotor assemblies such as compressor rotor(s) and turbine rotor(s). A rotor assembly usually includes one or more rows of circumferentially spaced rotor blades extending radially outwardly from a rotor disc and mounted thereto. During use, rotor assemblies are disposed within an air passage inside gas turbine engines and typically face an upstream pressurized and/or hot air/combustion gases flow. Air leakage passages may be observed at a disc/blade interface, notably at the upstream side of the rotor assemblies. Such air leakage passages may limit/reduce the performance and/or durability of rotor discs, seals and/or blades of such rotor assemblies. There is thus a need to alleviate at least partially this problem that may affect typical rotor assemblies.